camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Steevithak
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camerapedia! Thanks for your edit to the Argus C page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi Steevithak, Yes, we did upload the photos yesterday. We were merely uploading them so they would show up in the galleries, otherwise none of the photos could be seen. Obviously we can't be infringing on copyrights. My apologies for the headache. I understand you are deleting the photos? Do they all need to be deleted? Bchwood 20:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :The issue is that the original contributors agreed to this wording when adding their photos to the camerapedia flickr group: "If you add an image to this group it is with the understanding that it may be used or referenced from Camerapedia. No copies will be made since the site just presents your original Flickr-images on its camera information pages." The reason for this is that the copyright holders expect both attribution for their work and the benefit of traffic coming through when their photo is linked, according to flickr's guidelines, back to their original photo on flickr. Both of these expectations are not met when you copy and upload the photos. If Wikia wishes to go this route, the best approach would be to start a dialog with the photographers in the camerapedia group, explain what you want to do and ask for contributions. Or you could find photos from other sources with appropriate licensing. :At present I'm only removing photos that existed before the split from copyright holders who have made specific requests in the discussion area to have their images removed. Ideally, I'd like to see Wikia staff sort out copyright issues on images before uploading them. The ex-camerapedia admins are trying to help sort out problems that resulted from the split but on issues where Wikia staff is actively uploading new content, it seems like fixing mistakes should be a Wikia problem. So I'd suggest checking the copyrights on each of those recently uploaded photos to determine whether there is a license that allows use on your site. If not, you'll need to delete it. It would also help if I had a direct communication route like email for one of the new admins here. Thanks. :Steevithak 20:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Bchwood, just to update this, I tried experimentally to delete an uploaded image and it appears only admins can do that. Since only Wikia staff are admins, I couldn't help you delete the copyright-infringing images you've uploaded even if I wanted to. Looks like it's up to your to fix your problem. But please take care of it quickly. The repeated copyrighted violations by Wikia staff members are creating a lot of ill will in the flickr group and there has been talk recently of legal action if Wikia does not resolve the problem, so please do something or at least open a reliable channel of communication with us. :Steevithak 16:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Steevithak, Thanks for the further explanation. I will discuss with the group here and we will determine a game plan to remedy this sitation today. Will be back in touch shortly. Bchwood 17:41, March 21, 2011 (UTC) We are going to revert the changes we made to return all pages to the way they were. Should be completed by the end of day today. Again, apologizes for the hassle. Bchwood 19:00, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I think this should calm things down a bit in the flickr group. Is there any chance one of the current admins could participate in discussions on the flickr group? Or, if preferable, could you appoint one of the active participates with some level of admin authority on the site? It would assist me in trying resolve some photo-related issues to have access to someone with admin-level access on the wiki. Steevithak 19:42, March 21, 2011 (UTC)